


pampered or tortured, you make the decision

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Ben's POV, M/M, cock rings and overstimulation and internal monologue oh my, hot and soft, my MO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Alex decided he wanted to pamper Ben for a day, turned out there is a fine line between pampered and tortured.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	pampered or tortured, you make the decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thesimulacrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesimulacrum/gifts).



> oh my god its a fic not in the crime boys au, i know its a miracle XD to be perfectly honest, when i started this i didnt know where it was gonna end up, but it stayed pretty soft so. Here we are.  
> Thank you to felineladyy as always, for allowing me to just throw words at you to see what sticks.
> 
> Per usual, don't show this to anyone involved.

Ben would say he didn't know how he got here, but he did. 

_ Intimately _ . 

Face first, and drooling into a pillow as Alex railed into him. Every thrust sending sparks down his spine. He'd already come dry four times thanks to the cock ring Alex decided to start the day off with. He had said he just wanted to pamper Ben today, give him what he needed. Ben had known he would be in for a good time, but he: A, had no idea Alex meant literally all day, B, that pamper and torture were actually two words that were much more similar than one would expect them to be.

Alex had started off by eating him out for what felt like years, but was probably more like an hour. Slowly,  _ tortuously _ slowly, opening him up, telling him he deserved every moment. Ben wasn't ashamed to admit that the pillow he was face first in was wet from more than just drool, and had shed more than a few overwhelmed tears. He came twice during that hour, Alex not stopping for more than a moment, not allowing him to recover. 

It was incredible.   
It was hell.   
Ben wouldn't have it any other way.

Ben also wasn't ashamed of the begging and pleading that was pouring out of his mouth between sobs by the end of that hour. (He secretly believed Alex just loved the way his name sounded between sobs, and Ben couldn't entirely fault him for that). He was so keyed up and overwhelmed, and needed Alex's dick in him fucking yesterday. And after leaving a trail of kisses up Ben's spine, praising him between each one, he finally gave Ben what he wanted. And Alex was absolutely relentless, slamming into him right from the get go. Ben lost all control of his voice then, he had the stray thought, as Alex pounded into him, causing him to shout and moan, that he was glad it was cool enough out that the windows were closed, because it would have been impossible for him to keep quiet in any shape or form.

After some immeasurable time later (Ben had lost all ability to even think by this point, who knew coming dry four times just completely addled ones ability to tell time) Alex wrapped his hand around Ben's cock (good christ, Ben was so fucking loud, neighbors heard that closed windows be dammed), while plastered against his back and whispered in his ear, "You've been so good for me, you ready to come so hard you pass out, love?" 

Ben was so utterly incoherent he just nodded as best one could while smushed into a pillow, with what may have been a slurred and desperate, " _ Please _ ." 

Good news for Ben, because Alex delivered just that. All it took was three good thrusts after pulling off the cock ring and Ben was moaning wordlessly, muffled against the pillow as his eyes rolled back. 

Alex must have finished, because Ben was a sloppy mess when he finally came back to himself; Alex wrapped around him while running his hand through Ben's sweaty hair. "How're you feeling, love?" 

Ben smiled weakly, unable to move, all his limbs loose and heavy, "Pampered." 

Alex's returning smile was brighter than the sun, "Good."


End file.
